New Year Chaos
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Orange invites all of his friends to a New Years party but it seemed while the men were away, the women found something to drink. Now Orange have to manage his drunk wife. This contains my OCs


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters except for my OCs**

**This is mainly involve my OCs from Teardrops in the Sea, Aqua and Turquoise (twins of Blue and Green), Orange (the son of Red and Yellow), Aries (daughter of Silver and Lyra), Moonstone (daughter of Gold and Crystal), Topaz (Captain of the pirate ship, the WindWarrior), Amethysts (daughter of Ruby and Sapphire), Crimson (an assassin), Gray (son of Black and White) and Quartz (the daughter of Dia and Platina).**

**Of course the shippings of my OCs are: Meddlingshipping (Aqua and Orange), Innocentshipping (Aries and Turquoise), Angelicshipping (Amethysts and Crimson), HappyMoonshipping (Moonstone and Topaz) and Royalshipping (Quartz and Gray).**

* * *

"New Years eve!" Orange cheered as him and his friends walked to his home carrying cases of beers. They had ran out and went to buy some more while their wives stayed home due to the late hour. "Every's man excuse to drink til he passes out! Drinking contest when we get home!"

"I accept your challenge!" Topaz cheered. "No one can out drink a pirate captain. If I win, all of you need to be my servants for a whole year."

"Why do you two insist on something so juvenile?" Turquoise rubbed his temple as he held his case under his other arm. "You are only hurting yourself by drinking to excess. It will kill your brain cells."

"I have brain cells to spare, unlike them," Gray boosted confident that he could beat his seniors. "I believe I shall join as well."

"This is a time for reflection," Crimson told them. "If you want to spend it killing brain cells than do so. I want to spend this year being the best man I could be with Amethysts."

"Are you two always such stick in the mud?" Gray frowned. When he tried to pat Crimson on the shoulder, the man instinctively grabbed his wrist the flipped him. Orange laughed at his junior's dazed look.

"Old habits die hard, remember that Gray." Orange smiled at the sight of his home and went to open the door. "Aqua, I'm home!"

He stopped when he saw that the house was a mess and bottles littered the ground. Had someone robbed his home while he was away? Was Aqua hurt? He heard a hiccuped laugh and could barely react when Aqua ran forward and threw herself into his arms.

"Orange~" she cheered and when she raised her face to his he saw that it was flushed. She was drunk!

"What the hell?" Turquoise over the destroyed house. He ran to Aries who was sleeping on the couch as if she were dead. "Aries!"

"She okay~" Aqua laughed despite nothing to laugh at. "She passed out after only one bottle. We just had a little to drink so don't worry about us. We found a case of old sake to drink downstairs. We were going to wait for you but we only had one... Maybe more! But I'm sure it's not that much so we can have more. Moonstone open another bottle!"

"No!" Orange stopped her but she only laughed. He would've teased her but with her all but draped over him and Turquoise's glare could cut him open.

"I luv you~" she sang as she started on the button of his shirt. He grabbed her hands but she laughed harder stumbling over her feet. He caught her against himself when she would've fallen. Suddenly she cried, "it's your fault Sparky! Orange and I never have sex anymore because you're stealing him from me! I challenge you!"

Orange face palmed when she tried to grab his Pikachu but only found herself falling forward then she fell back on the couch laughing for whatever reason. "Kiss me Orange!"

Topaz laughed at Orange's deadpanned look. He nudged Turquoise, "looks like both of your wives are drunk. I know my Moonstone isn't, right my Beautifly?"

"Shut your mouth slave!" Moonstone called from her chair. She sat as if it were a throne and crossed her legs. "I am the master of this house for I have won the drinking contest! Now bow down servants."

"Beautifly?" Topaz laughed shakily. When Gold had told him that Moonstone got aggressive when drunk, Topaz though that he was joking. When he didn't obey quickly enough, her vulpix jumped forward and breathed fire at him. He jumped back and Moonstone stood, kicking out his legs from under him.

"Carry me to my kitchen my servant and make me something to eat!"

"Yes honey," he relented to her since he knew how powerful she could be. She climbed onto his back and he sighed when she laid her head on his shoulders and went straight to sleep. So much for some kinky sex.

Instead of going to the kitchen, he went to the room Orange had provided them and laid her on the bed. He kissed her forehead before going back downstairs, only stopping when she called out to him asking where he was going, "I'm going to make my Beautifly something to eat and then I'll come up and rub my queen's feet."

* * *

"Crimson," the man in question flinched but felt anger enveloped him when he saw Amethysts's tears. He caught her in his arms as she drowned his shirt in tears. He wanted to chock whoever dared to hurt his Amethysts! His anger blinded him from the telling flush that signaled that she was drunk.

"Who made you cry?" He asked as gently as he could to hide his anger. She turned her tear filled eyes to him before slapping across the face and crumpling to the ground.

"You know what you did!" She cried. "I made you breakfast today and you said thank you! You're not supposed to do that! What did I do wrong to deserve that? I made you all your favourite food but you thanked me! And after two years you still have not forgiven me for making it wrong!"

Crimson twitched for a moment trying to piece together her words. "Why do you think I was mad at you? I love your cooking so why would you think other wise?"

"You didn't kiss me after you said thank you!" She cried, "you were too busy eating to kiss me! Whenever my mom makes my dad food he hates it cause it's all burnt but kisses her and says he does. He says that's love! You love my cooking more than me..."

"I love you Amethysts," he cupped her face and kissed her softly. Seeing the tears still in her eyes, he lied. "And if it makes you feel better, I don't like your cooking, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"You don't like my cooking?" She cried even more and slumped across the ground. Crimson let out a heavy sigh, he didn't know what to do!  
Gray watches his seniors and laughed at their misery. He went to his fiancé who was sitting at the couch watching them dazed. "Our seniors are rather... colourful characters."

"Isn't it great?" Gray laughed as he hugged her around her waist. "So you want to open a bottle and drink ourselves? I'll punish you if you don't have at least one bottle."

Quartz rolled her eyes at that, "Why would I willingly kill my brain cells in such a way? There has been a new study done about the long term sociological effect of the pressure of-"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud," Gray laid back so that she laying across his chest and he smiled up at her. "Turn that enlarged brain if yours off for a moment and just enjoy the moment."

Quartz pondered over the sociological aspect of the situation. Was it merely his pride not to be undone by his seniors, a complex that probably started when - she couldn't think anymore when she felt his lips run over her forehead. He softly urged her, "Stop analyzing, it's New Year's Eve and tomorrow's a new day for us."

* * *

"My head," Aries cried the next morning as Turquoise handed her a glass of water and something for her headache. She vowed that she would never allow Aqua to talk her into drinking ever again! She wouldn't be able to survive another hangover! She was glad that Turquoise was at her side though and gently massaging her temple though he was growing down at her.

"You're a grown woman, Aries, you should know not to drink in excess because of exactly this," he kept his voice gentle since he knew that her ears was ringing at the moment. This was not how he imagined he would spend the first day of his New Years, nursing his wife.

"I'm sorry," she looked up at him with large eyes ms he couldn't find himself staying angry at her.

"It's okay but I don't expect this to ever happen again," he told her and she sent him the most radiant smile as she held out her pinky to him.

"I promise, happy New Years."

* * *

**My little New Years Fanfic ^-^hope you all have a wonderful new year and achieve whatever you set out to do and thank you for all the people who followed and review my stuff. You've really helped me grow as a writer**


End file.
